It is a challenge to produce new and better toys which appear to work in mysterious ways and create magic for children. For some years, toys have been provided with simulated artificial speech capabilities. Initially, audio tapes or wires were used to produce a limited amount of simulated speech. With the advent of compact integrated circuit technology, it is now possible to program multiple sounds, including human speech, on integrated circuit chips small enough to be placed inside a toy. It is always possible to provide each doll or action figure with control buttons and switches in order to initiate simulated human speech or other sounds from that particular doll or action figure. It would be an advantage, however, to be able to place any one of multiple dolls or action figures in the same toy, create simulated human speech or other sounds, and avoid the cost of having to place expensive electronic components into each doll or action figure. It would be a further advantage if the initiation of simulated speech from the doll or action figure could be somewhat mysterious to the user.
Accordingly, in an aspect of the invention, an electronic toy adapted to receive a toy figure comprises a source of electrical power, an integrated circuit chip programmed with pre-recorded sounds, sound reproduction means under the control of the integrated circuit chip, switch means adapted to open or close an m electrical circuit to control the flow of electrical power from the source to the integrated circuit and sound production means, and trigger means adapted to activate the switch means, such that when the toy figure is placed into contact with the trigger means, the switch means is closed, electrical power flows, and sounds are created by the sound reproduction means under the control of the integrated circuit.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) The electronic toy comprises a toy vehicle;
(b) The electronic toy comprises a toy vanity and seat;
(c) The electronic toy comprises a desk and chair;
(d) The toy figure comprises a doll;
(e) The toy figure comprises an action figure;
(f) The sound generation means comprises first and second sources of sound;
(g) The first source of sound is adapted to reproduce sounds appropriate to the toy figure;
(h) The simulated sounds comprise human speech;
(i) The second source of sound is adapted to reproduce sounds corresponding to the nature and operation of the electronic toy;
(j) The second source of sound is adapted to reproduce sounds corresponding to background noises for play activities;
(k) The second source of sound is adapted to reproduce musical sounds;
(l) The first source of sound is located proximate the toy figure when the toy figure is in contact with the trigger means;
(m) The second source of sound is located remotely from the toy figure when the toy figure is in contact with the trigger means;
(n) The electronic toy further comprises an electrical motor adapted to generate motion;
(o) A motion generating motor is controlled by an integrated circuit chip comprising pre-programmed motion instructions appropriate to the electronic toy;
(p) The motion is timed to correspond with generation of appropriate sounds;
(q) The toy is adapted to receive an accessory to trigger generation of sound segments from a source of sound appropriate to the accessory;
(r) The toy is provided with a pushbutton switch to trigger generation of sound segments;
(s) The toy is provided with a plurality of pushbutton switches, each dedicated to generation of specific sound segments.
In a particular embodiment of the invention, an electronic toy vehicle adapted to receive a doll comprises an electrical storage battery comprising a source of electrical power, an integrated circuit chip programmed with pre-recorded sounds, first and second audio speakers adapted to reproduce sounds based on signals from the integrated circuit chip, the first audio speaker being located proximate a vehicle seat adapted to receive the doll, and being dedicated to reproducing sounds corresponding to simulated speech of the doll, the second audio speaker being located remotely from the vehicle seat and being dedicated to reproducing sounds other than simulated speech of the doll, switch means adapted to open or close an electrical circuit to control the flow of electrical power from the source to the integrated circuit and the audio speakers, and trigger means adapted to activate the switch means, such that when the toy vehicle receives the doll, a portion of the doll contacts the trigger means to close the switch means and initiate production of sounds.
In a further particular embodiment of the invention, an electronic toy vehicle adapted to receive a doll comprises an electrical storage battery comprising a source of electrical power, an integrated circuit chip programmed with pre-recorded sounds, first and second audio speakers adapted to reproduce sounds based on signals from the integrated circuit chip, the first audio speaker being located remote from a vehicle seat adapted to receive the doll, and being dedicated to reproducing sounds corresponding to simulated speech of the doll, the second audio speaker being located proximate the vehicle seat and being dedicated to reproducing sounds other than simulated speech of the doll, switch means adapted to open or close an electrical circuit to control the flow of electrical power from the source to the integrated circuit and the audio speakers, and trigger means adapted to activate the switch means, such that when the toy vehicle receives the doll, a portion of the doll contacts the trigger means to close the switch means and initiate production of sounds.
Further aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description.